Not Another Souma Vacation!
by maylea
Summary: My 1st Furuba fic. PG for a BIT of language from Kyou's mouth... Not that I don't like him... I LOVE KYOU! Anyways, Shigure plans another vacation. You get me.


****

"Not Another Souma Vacation!"

By: Michelle

Author's Note: Hey, all those Fruits Basket fans out there! As you guys can all see, I'm new to writing a Furuba fic… so please be nice when you review and understand that my everyday allowance is P50.00 (fifty pesos. I'm from the Philippines.). Okay, so Shigure plans another vacation. REAL MESSY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. It is an anime' copyrighted by… well… WELL I DUNNO!!!!

****

Chapter 1

Souma Shigure wakes up from an ordinary sleep, only that this day wouldn't be ordinary to him. It was one of those days when ol' Shigure would announce another Souma vacation. Yup, you've heard it right. A day when Kyou and Yuki would hesitate, but they'd go anyway.

__

Lalala… Tohru's gonna like this… Shigure thought happily to himself while smelling the delicious, mouth-watering aroma of rice in the kitchen. Honda Tohru was Souma Yuki & Souma Kyou's classmate in school. When Yuki was known as 'prince' and Kyou was known as 'loser'. Tohru lived with the Soumas since Shigure & Yuki found out she was living inside a tent, with her 'mother' who was a framed photograph. Since Tohru's mother died, she had been living with her paternal grandfather. But when Tohru felt that she should live by herself & pay for her own tuition, it was then clear that the Soumas wanted her in their household. _Ooh… Tohru's making rice balls… _Shigure thought. As Shigure walked into the kitchen, he saw Tohru making salmon rice balls for breakfast. Who had ever heard of such a thing… Rice balls during breakfast!!! Shigure of course, didn't care. He treated Tohru like one of the Soumas. "Good morning, Tohru…" Shigure greeted Tohru happily. "Oh, you're awake, Shigure. Why don't you sit down while I prepare the rice balls?" Tohru answered with the same tone as Shigure. "Okay…" Shigure smiled while sitting down with the table in front of him. _Maybe I'll tell them about the vacation later. _Shigure thought devilishly. "Where's Yuki and Kyou?" Tohru asked, "We might be late for school if they don't come in a few minutes," Tohru reminded Shigure while glancing at her watch. "Oh, you know them." Shigure smiled at Tohru. "Oh…" Tohru sighed, "right."

"Hurry up, you damn mouse!" Kyou yelled at Yuki who was behind him. They were having one of those contests again, cat & mouse. For the second time, they were racing. To the Souma house this time. "Whatever, stupid cat." Yuki replied. Kyou thought that this would be the moment when he'd beat Yuki, which apparently… isn't. Yuki ran faster, ignoring his bronchi. He knew it was wrong to do so, but he'd like to settle the fighting between him and Kyou once –not exactly- and for all. After a few seconds, Yuki had reached the Souma house when Kyou was faaaar behind. "I beat you again, Kyou… face it," Yuki called to an angry Kyou heading toward him. "Agh!!!! Stop bragging, you pathetic mouse!" Kyou raged. "Oh, so, I'M the pathetic one???? I was the one who had reached the house first." Yuki blared. "JUST STOP IT!!!" Kyou screamed. "Fine." Yuki said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't they ever get tired of competing each other all the time?" Tohru asked Shigure. "Nope." Shigure grinned, "that's what happens in the Juunishi, righT????" Tohru looked at her feet, knowing that she had embarrassed herself in front of a Souma. "Yes." she answered weakly.

"You cheater, Yuki!" Kyou yelled reaching the dining room. "And what did I do now?" Yuki snapped. "Agh!!!" Kyou raged. "Kyou, Yuki, stop… Some special announcement today!" Shigure interrupted them. _Uh-oh, _Yuki thought. _Not another vacation. _Kyou thought. "A vacation?" Yuki, Kyou, (through clenched teeth) and Tohru chorused. "Hmm…" Shigure replied.

Author's Note: Sorry it had to end up to here, but… you get the idea. Anyway, send me some reviews and I'll continue soon if ideas pop into my head. Thanks.

****


End file.
